¿Qué es más importante?
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: Yaoi. Después de declararse estaba esperando un día que tal vez no llegaría, o puede que sí.


¡Hola! Bueno, este fic también lo publiqué en MY, espero les guste, gracias por leer

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

— ¿Qué es más importante para ti el fútbol soccer o yo?— le preguntó con notable enfado. Suspiró un poco antes de responder ¿Por qué todas las chicas con las que salía le preguntaban lo mismo?

Una bofetada y unas palabras de despedida recibía siempre después de responder y esta vez no fue la excepción —Claro que es más importante el fútbol.

Ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar, puesto que desde que entró a la preparatoria no es como si tomara en serio sus relaciones amorosas, sólo eran para distraerse. Frecuentemente al igual que hoy terminaba caminando solo por las calles con sus manos en los bolsillos después de sus fallidas citas, tratando de razonar pero simplemente no entendía, si siempre las trataba bien, ¿Por qué tenían que molestarse cuándo era sincero? pues era la verdad, lo único que se le ocurría que es más importante que el deporte que ama, era su hermano mayor. Detuvo momentáneamente su caminar al cruzar un pensamiento en su cabeza, probablemente sí había otra persona que era más importante.

— ¡Tsurugi!— escuchó que le gritaron por la espalda sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente al reconocer aquella voz. Se ajustó un poco su bufanda dándose media vuelta y vio como Tenma corría hasta él. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al instante en que el cabellos castaños se detuvo de golpe, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, a pocos metros de su posición, en un intento por no lanzarse a abrazarlo como le era costumbre hace unos años. —¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?— preguntó con entusiasmo el moreno. Kyousuke agradecía que el frío de aquella tarde de otoño camuflajeaba su mejilla roja porque sino Tenma haría un escándalo por ese golpe.

—Nada en realidad— respondió dándose nuevamente la media vuelta comenzando a caminar —¿Y qué hay de ti? — añadió, alegrando al otro porque para Tenma significaba que Tsurugi quería sostener su conversación, así que rápidamente se colocó a su lado para seguirlo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza helando el ambiente pero el delantero no le prestaba mucha atención al clima, caminaba más interesado escuchando y mirando con discreción de pies a cabeza a Tenma, tratando de controlar el malestar que acababa de experimentar hace un momento. Kyousuke lo sabía a la perfección, que el ojos azul grisáceo desde hace algunos días atrás, comenzaba a actuar extraño... de nuevo. A pesar de que en un principio le costó mucho admitirlo, Tenma se volvió una persona muy importante para él, mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó, aunque no se lo demostrara con palabras. Lo quería mucho más que un amigo, entre más tiempo pasara a su lado, más se acostumbraba a su compañía, más disfrutaba aquel contacto de todas las veces en que el mal hábito del cabellos castaños se mostraba al lanzarse a abrazarlo, era una sensación demasiado agradable recibir aquel calor corporal, a pesar de que cada vez que lo hacía él fingía molestarse.

Aún no podía sacarlo de su mente, aquel día de su graduación de Raimon, donde a pesar de que no planeaba dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, sencillamente en una pequeña oportunidad se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, dándole besando en los labios a Tenma pero siendo rechazado por éste, no con palabras pero lo demostraba, ya que después de ese incidente el ojos azul grisáceo estaba completamente confundido e inconscientemente comenzó a evitar al cabellos azules, fue como si gran parte de su amistad se desmoronara. Aún así, Tsurugi le dijo que: _esperaría lo necesario para recibir una respuesta_, que después de tantos meses nunca llegó.

Al principio Kyousuke aparentaba no importarle mucho, aunque por dentro fuera completamente lo contrario. Pero no se daría por vencido aún, no podía obligarlo a que lo amara pero podía intentarlo con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco, comenzó a salir con cualquiera con la intención de olvidarlo pero en su interior sabía que no funcionaría. Y actualmente de alguna forma con el tiempo lograron volver a la _normalidad_.

—Realmente hace frío— expresó de pronto el ojos azul grisáceo temblando un poco abrazándose a sí mismo para calentarse. Hasta que sintió calidez en su cuello debido a que Tsurugi había puesto su bufanda morada sobre él.

—Sería un grave problema que el capitán de nuestro equipo se enfermara— explicó sorprendiendo un poco al más bajo, quien frunció un poco el ceño.

—¡No! Sería peor que nuestro mejor delantero se resfriara— respondió intentando devolver la prenda, causando que la vena de molestia de Tsurugi se marcara.

—Sólo úsala y guarda silencio— fue así como comenzaron una discusión que realmente era provocada por la preocupación mutua que se tenían. Hasta que se detuvieron por el sonar del teléfono celular de Kyousuke, que simplemente al notar el número, apagó su teléfono.

—¿No vas a responder?— preguntó con una mueca de molestia alejándose un poco, ya sabía que muy probablemente se trataría de alguna de las exnovias del ojos ámbar.

—Eh... ¿Te molesta que nos interrumpan? ¿Acaso estás celoso Tenma? — dijo acercándose a centímetros de su rostro, causando que el aludido diera un pequeño brinco.

—No, no, no es eso, solo que es... y-yo— intentaba negar agitando sus manos, el cabellos azules rió un poco ante su reacción, acercando su mano para despeinar sus cabellos cafés.

—Sólo bromeaba, nos vemos en el partido mañana— se despidió yéndose, dejándole su bufanda al moreno. Tenma sentía sus mejillas arder y no era precisamente por el frío.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza no paraban de confundirlo sin permitirle conciliar adecuadamente el sueño, además últimamente se estaba distrayendo más de lo usual, todo era más sencillo cuando su cabeza estaba mayoritariamente ocupada sólo con pensar en fútbol soccer, pero ahora era diferente, tenía extraños pensamientos acerca de Tsurugi, realmente para sus ojos siempre fue muy atractivo, así que no imaginaba como pudo en algún momento fijarse en alguien tan despistado como él. Mantenía los síntomas de _enamorarse_, pero aún no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por haberlo lastimado aquel día que le dio su primer beso, ya que en ese entonces estaba ¿asustado? No fue capaz de contestar y nunca entendió la razón de porqué Tsurugi comenzó a salir con cualquiera que se lo ofrecía, hoy se cumpliría un año, tal vez ya se había cansado de esperarlo y ya era muy tarde para remediarlo.

Todos los integrantes de la preparatoria que pertenecían al equipo de Futbol Soccer -Que casi era el mismo que en Raimon- se encontraba reunidos en los vestidores preparándose para un partido amistoso. Más a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo era muy notorio el desánimo del capitán.

—Últimamente Tenma actúa extraño ¿Acaso estará enamorado de alguna chica?— susurró Kariya recibiendo un golpe de parte de Tsurugi —¡Auch!

Casi todos salieron a calentar al campo con excepción de Shindou porque Tenma le pidió -para disgusto disimulado del ojos ámbar- hablar a solas con él.

—Em... Shindou-San no tengo muchas energía para jugar hoy, creo que si lo hago sólo entorpecería el partido— Estaba preparado para recibir una reprimenda por no cumplir adecuadamente con su papel de capitán. Cualquiera pensaría que el fin del mundo estaba cerca si es que Tenma no tenía deseos para jugar, pero para Takuto era suficiente con mirar las ojeras del otro para entender, puesto que el sabía muy bien la razón de su desánimo.

—Está bien, descansa un poco, aún puedes entrar al segundo tiempo— le indicó con un pesado suspiro —Pero deberías de dejar de pensar tanto y simplemente decirle a Tsurugi lo que sientes— añadió saliendo. Inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ¿Tan obvio era?

* * *

Durante el primer tiempo, para el infortunio de Shindou y para todo el equipo, era muy evidente la nula concentración del delantero, que comenzó cuando no vio por ninguna parte al número 08, fallando una y otra vez sus tiros hasta que incluso terminó por lesionarse su tobillo. Apenas llegó el medio tiempo y el cabellos azules desapareció para ir a buscar al castaño, encontrándolo fuera de los vestidores regresando de haber ido a refrescarse con agua un poco la cabeza.

—Tenma— le llamó, agachándose repentinamente al piso por sentir el dolor punzante en su tobillo.

—¿Tsurugi? ¡¿Qué sucedió?!— exclamó con preocupación acercándose a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y llevarlo hasta un asiento cercano para que reposara.

—Esto no es nada, más importante ¿Por qué no saliste a ju-?

— ¡¿Cómo qué no es nada?!— le reclamó, sorprendiendo al mayor. —No sé que estaba pensando, debí de haber salido a jugar, si te sucede algo malo yo... yo... — se interrumpió avergonzándose al notar lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Tú qué?— interrogó mirándolo fijamente, limpiando de su mejilla pequeñas gotas que resbalaban de su mojado cabello poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

— ¿Eh? Bueno... yo quiero decir...mmm— se dio un golpe interior, no era momento para titubear.

—Respóndeme ¿Qué te gusta más el soccer o yo?— preguntó directamente con seriedad, el cabellos castaños tardó un momento en procesar su pregunta e inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó de rojo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! y-yo— intentó responder sin mucho éxito y Kyosuke no pudo evitar reír un poco ante su reacción, aunque al mismo tiempo la decepción lo invadió, tal vez sólo era su imaginación el pensar que el causante del actuar extraño de Matsukaze era él.

—Sólo bromeaba olvídalo— dijo poniéndose de pie, para irse. Tenma realmente no sabía si hablaba en serio o no, pero tenía que aclarar su mente ahora o nunca.

—El soccer...—Escuchó débilmente salir de los labios del mediocampista —El fútbol es muy importante para mi porque sin el no hubiera podido conocerte— Tsurugi abrió los ojos con sorpresa con aquellas palabras. Pero lo que más le asombró fue sentir aquella cálida sensación en su espalda debido a que Tenma lo estaba abrazando. —Pe-pero me gusta mucho más Kyou-Kyousuke— dijo completamente avergonzado, rojo hasta las orejas, no tenía idea de como reaccionaría el otro, ya se preparaba para lo peor y únicamente quería salir huyendo de allí, pero no pudo porque Tsurugi se dio vuelta sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

—Tomaré eso como una confesión — respondió con una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban, sin darle tiempo a Tenma para reaccionar, juntó más sus cuerpos sosteniendo su mentón, deleitándose con aquella avergonzada y sonrojada expresión del más bajo, porque intentaba alzarse un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies para acortar sus diferencias de alturas. El delantero ya había esperado demasiado, ya no era necesario contenerse pasó la yema de sus dedos por la piel del rostro ajeno y terminó por desaparecer las distancias para saborear con lentitud aquellos inexpertos labios, hasta inmiscuirse en su suculenta boca que únicamente él podía probar, para después sostenerlo de la cintura sintiendo su estremecer profundizando el contacto, hasta sentir como dubitativamente Tenma se aferraba a su pecho apretando su playera, hasta separarse por el oxígeno que los interrumpía.

—La-men-to lo que sucedió y haberte hecho esperar tanto— se disculpó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Tsurugi.

—Ya habrá tiempo para compensármelo— respondió inclinándose un poco para susurrarle algunas cosas al oído que definitivamente alteraron a Tenma, de ahora en adelante le esperaban muchas noches largas.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
